


Eyes on me

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini
Summary: I don't wanna say this is a threesome story though literally three ppl were involved .It's true that I wrote a lot of explicit sexual content in this story . but still  i would like the reader could realize something more than just simply sex .





	Eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to The mid summer night dream

极乐净土里没有时间。  
天空中同时悬挂着太阳和月亮，爱与美凝结而成的精灵在空中飞舞，在花海里歌唱，在洒满玫瑰花瓣的床榻上小憩，这里的一切都崭新如同刚刚出现，又久远如同经历了亿万年的岁月。  
那一天，当亚力士又站在花海中，凝望着圣域所属的那片空间和时间，似乎努力的想要看清楚那个人到底在做什么，在想什么的时候，睡神修普诺斯无声无息的出现在他的身边。  
你们这些神能不能适当的学学什么叫礼貌，亚力士头都懒得转过去。  
睡神饶有趣味的弯起了嘴角，打扰了你的单相思我很抱歉，不过你这样看下去也不会有什么结果。  
单相思这个词让亚力士皱了皱眉头。  
你爱上他了……或者我该说，你一直都爱着他？  
微风吹过，带来远方精灵的窃窃私语和笑声，也带起几缕亚力士黑色的长发掠过他的眼睛，红色的眼眸中起了一丝波澜。  
所以，你爱他啊！睡神哈哈哈的笑了出来。  
亚力士皱了皱眉头：你是真的很闲，没有精灵想听你那无聊的琴声了么？  
睡神金色的眼眸里闪烁着笑意：精灵确实没有人类有趣，不过她们的时间是永久，地面上在完美的肉体总有一天也会消亡，眼睁睁的看着那一天到来却做不了什么，很悲哀吧。  
悲哀？极乐净土天空中悬挂的银色月亮勾起了亚力士对那个夏夜的回忆，悲哀也许正是你们这些神祗所不能理解的……他是多么的美丽啊……  
他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他华美的长发，他健康光滑的肌肤，他均匀紧致的肌肉，他清新的气息，他拥抱在一起时胸腔里那搏动的心，他火热而柔软的内部。  
藤蔓一样的思念爬满了他的脑海，他的心里只剩下一个念头，要去圣域，要去见他。  
亚力士站起身来向着花海那几乎要看不见的尽头走去，极乐净土的风吹起他白色的长袍，穿过他黑色的长发和他逐渐变的透明的身体。  
睡神笑着躺倒在花海里，愚蠢的人类啊，他说。  
但是亚力士已经听不见了，他身边的景色随着他走向前的每一步变幻着，从清晰到模糊，又从模糊变成雾蒙蒙的灰色，然后又一点点的清晰起来， 这个世界的景色没有极乐净土那么美轮美奂，带着人间凡俗的烟火气息，熙熙攘攘的人流和嘈杂的声音。  
他抬起红玛瑙色的眼睛，透过那凡人眼睛所无法识别的结界，双子宫的轮廓已经隐约可见。  
他来到了圣域脚下。  
撒加，下意识的，轻轻念出这个名字。  
月光如同潮水涌上双子宫的台阶，加隆一个人坐在台阶上欣赏这宁静的夜色。  
今天晚上在教皇厅有一场小型宴会，身为教皇的撒加设宴款待几位来自英国王室的客人，刚从海界回来的加隆在双子宫扑了个空。  
你可以在等我的时候小睡一会，但是不准等我的时候一觉睡到天亮。撒加的小宇宙传话给他。  
突然就后悔不该自己乖乖的在这里等待，想到要把撒加留给那些一晚上眼睛都舍不得离开他的客人们，加隆英俊的脸上掠过一丝不快的神色。  
还是走进了双子宫，给自己倒上一杯水，又把撒加的浴盆放满热水，倒在客厅的沙发上。  
他没有开灯，只想一个人在寂静里静静的等待。  
诸事缠身，在海界忙的团团转的加隆好几天没有看到撒加了，他已经不能想象过去的13年历只靠镜子和回忆来思念撒加的生活是怎么度过的。  
一会撒加回来的时候，他想着，他要在开门的那一瞬间走过去抱住他，替他脱衣服，看着他带着满足的表情泡在浴盆里，然后……加隆咬着水杯的边缘笑了起来。  
突然，黄金圣斗士敏锐的感觉告诉他房间里有细微到普通人难以察觉气场波动，瞬间警醒，站起身来巡视了一圈，客厅，浴室，书房，卧室，并没有异常。  
加隆站在客厅中央，依然保持着警觉的状态，他相信自己的直觉没有错，就在刚才，明明有一个强大的似曾相识的小宇宙掠过。  
房间里静悄悄的，夜风吹过窗帘抚弄着窗棂。  
门开了，撒加带着月光和酒香走了进来。  
加隆心中的那根弦松了下来，也许自己只是酒醉之后想多了，他走过去，拥抱住撒加，好像是许久未见失而复得一样的拥抱。  
突如其来的热烈拥抱让撒加措手不及之后露出欣慰幸福的笑，他回抱住加隆的肩膀。  
等我这么久，辛苦了。  
加隆只是埋在哥哥的肩头不说话。。  
是想要向哥哥撒娇吗？撒加的声音带着笑意。  
加隆后退一步，手滑到撒加的腰间：考虑过说这种话的后果么？他抚摸着撒加的腰带。  
撒加在加隆的耳垂上轻轻一刮：不知道啊，等你告诉我。  
衣服剥落在地上的窸窸窣窣的声音中，一对红色的眼眸在月光里一闪而过。  
浴室里的水声早就停了，现在是撒加雷打不动的泡澡时间，等的有点心焦的加隆终于按捺不住坐起来，决定去催催撒加。  
套间内浴室的门被推开，撒加慢悠悠的走了出来。  
怎么洗了这么久，不知道我在等你么？  
加隆径直走过去从后面揽住撒加的腰，轻咬着他的后颈。  
他的手伸进哥哥的睡衣下面抚摸着，感觉到已经硬起来的部分，笑了：就这样你还能在里面耗上那么久，真是服了你了。  
撒加抚摸着加隆的手指，把他拽了过来，两个人面对面，十指相扣，轻吻着对方的嘴唇，情不自禁的加深了这个吻。  
两个人躺在床上拥抱在一起，在耳边窃窃私语，就算都感觉到焦灼的渴望，也想倾诉心底的爱意，调笑着说着一些不登大雅之堂的笑话，摩挲着彼此的身体。  
撒加用手指梳理着加隆的头发，加隆很享受的眯着眼睛享受着哥哥的爱抚，一副被按摩的快要睡过去的舒服样子，  
你要睡着了么？撒加不怀好意的隔着睡衣摩挲着加隆的大腿。  
如果真的睡着了会怎么办？  
撒加一翻身，坐在了加隆的大腿上，居高临下的望着加隆。  
他的睡衣领口敞开了，健康紧致的身材一览无余，手指顺着加隆的腰线抚摸下来，加隆的呼吸一下子变重，几天不见的思念和累积的欲望让他抓住撒加的手指送到嘴里轻咬。  
嘴上依然不忘调笑：如果我真的睡着了你打算这个姿势解决了我么？  
撒加凑到加隆耳边，呼吸的温热气息打在脸上，他说：既然我可爱的弟弟这么辛苦，作为哥哥当然要把他的休息放在第一位，睡吧，我去泡澡啦。  
说完，他挪动身体准备下床，有意无意的，两个人的下身摩擦在一起。  
心知肚明的热度和硬度，撒加微微一笑，整理了下睡衣真的下了床。  
加隆蹭的一下跳到地上，手臂勾紧了撒加的腰，热烈的吻着他，调笑中的两个人，完全没注意到那没有关好的卧室门外，一对红色的眼睛燃烧着别样的光芒。  
亚力士简直无法按捺心中的冲动，黑色的长发迷乱了的他的眼。  
扯开那松垮垮的睡衣腰带，蕴藏着惊人爆发力的，被称作神之杰作的身体在温暖的灯光中被渡上一层淡淡的金色。  
加隆的手在光滑的皮肤上游走，自己的睡衣也被撒加扯掉，两个人的衣服掉在地上。  
不想看到自己日思夜想的人在眼前和别人缠绵，更不能忍耐那个美好的身体就在眼前却不能碰触的痛苦。  
推开门，亚力士径直走了过去，从后面搂住了撒加。  
他把头埋进那海蓝色的长发里，光是这熟悉的气息就让亚力士的身心都为之颤抖。  
瞬间的惊讶，然后心领神会。  
不用回头都能感知到是谁，撒加的嘴角浮起笑意，你来了。  
是的，我曾经许诺过，如果你还记得我，我会在回来。  
仿若又一次镜中相见，只是这一次一切都是真实的，火热的，膨胀的，充满了冲动与力量。  
加隆在哥哥的嘴唇上深深的吻了一下，舌尖沿着脖颈，前胸，腹肌，私处舔了下来，直到把自己埋入在撒加两腿之间。  
身体猛的一抖，撒加情不自禁的闷哼出声。  
灵活湿润的舌尖在他的大腿根部和小腹下端流连着，画出湿漉漉的痕迹，他很想弯腰，躲避这鲜明的快感带来的骨子里的酥痒，但是身后的亚力士已经搂住了他的腰，并握住了他的左手和他十指相扣。  
膨胀的身体被吞吃入口，湿热的口腔如同泥沼，让人在情欲里深陷。  
想把加隆的头在按的下去一些，让自己被吞咽的更深一些，又舍不得，只好焦灼的喘息看着身下那头蓝色的长发随着动作起伏。  
怀里青年男子磁性低沉的喘息声勾起人无限的掠夺欲，亚力士右手扳过撒加的脸，舌头顺势滑入半启的双唇，和那柔滑的舌头纠缠在一起，把所有的呻吟吞吃入腹。  
光是这滋味甜美的吻就足以胜过极乐净土的一切珍馐佳肴。  
长时间接吻时的呜咽声和口腔吞咽吸吮发出的啧啧的声音听起来格外迷乱。  
几乎要让人窒息的热吻结束，亚力士终于是放过了撒加的嘴唇，像是小孩子舔着最后一口冰淇淋一样，把耳垂含在嘴里，舌尖刮过柔软的皮肤，舔了又舔，满意的看着耳后那片柔软的皮肤泛起一片激动的红晕。  
饥渴，对这个人的气息，对这个人的一切，那种难以填平难以满足的饥渴。  
轮廓优美的耳骨，凹陷进去的耳涡，优雅的后颈，耳后那片柔润的皮肤，这里是最敏感的地方，每次只要用舌尖扫过这里，他就无力抵抗。  
他的手抚摸过撒加宽阔匀称的肩膀，起伏的胸膛，细致的感觉每一寸皮肤的触感。  
红晕浸染上脸颊，撒加的鼻尖微微冒出了一层汗，身下被吸吮的力度越来越强，几乎都要听见口水的声音，他颦着俊秀的眉头，感受着一波汹涌过一波的快感。亚力士的右手在他紧绷着的小腹那里安抚一样的抚摸反倒让他更加无措。  
怀中人沉溺的样子让亚力士在也按捺不住心中的欲念和柔情，迅速的扯掉自己身上的衣物，在后面摩擦着情欲烧的火热的身体，那紧翘结实，充满弹性的臀部肌肉瞬间让他回忆起上一次进入这个身体时那销魂的感受，男人的掠夺欲被激发到极致。  
他在心里对自己说，不可以让撒加感觉到不快，他只想让撒加享受每一分每一秒。  
把自己挺立的欲望挤进那被汗水滋润的潮湿的臀瓣里，舔着从脖颈到肩膀过渡处那片肌肤，一边摸索着找到了胸前的两点，先是用手指轻柔的刮过，感觉到怀里的人身体一颤，手指逐渐加重变成时轻时重的揉捏，男人的身体是柔韧结实的，乳头却是软的，揉捏了一会就慢慢挺立起来，记得上次用舌尖舔过这里时撒加眼中那略带躲闪又无比享受的神情。  
在亚力士和加隆的双重刺激下，撒加的喘息越发粗重，双腿快要无力支撑身体，喉头艰难的吞咽着口水，缓解因为兴奋带来的饥渴感，刚才断断续续的呻吟声越发急促的连成一片。  
加隆……他颤抖着呼唤着在认真品尝着自己身体的弟弟。  
一直埋首与撒加两腿间的加隆在舌尖感受到了熟悉的男子体液的味道，他按住撒加绷的紧紧的腹肌，停下了嘴里的动作，抬头望过去，撒加也心有灵犀一样的看着他，撒加的眼睛如黑暗夜色下波涛翻涌的大海涌动着情欲的波浪。  
加隆的额发也因为汗水被打湿了几缕，他故意的让撒加看着自己的舌头舔过那已经涨到极点的身体，撒加激越如鼓的心跳透过两个人独享的小宇宙传来，喜欢看着撒加在自己的爱抚下逐渐失控逐渐失去冷静的样子，无论要多少次都不够。  
濒临极限的身体在也经不起更多的刺激，撒加无声的祈求着，亚力士吮吸着撒加的脖颈的同时右手滑了下去一把握住撒加的身体开始揉搓，加隆站起来吞下撒加几近哽咽的呻吟声他紧紧搂住撒加不断挺动着的腰，兄弟二人的下身紧贴在一起，在亚力士和加隆一前一后的双重刺激下，撒加的意识终于在最后一波铺天盖地而来的快感波浪中跌破成无数碎片，他的手指几乎要掐入加隆后背的肌肉，抽搐着到了高潮，滚烫浓稠的体液射在加隆的大腿内侧，青年男子的荷尔蒙味道让房间空气更加让人如酒醉般晕晕然。  
刚才还勉力维持着的身体在也站立不住，撒加瘫软下来，亚力士揽住了他的腰，加隆顺势一抱，三个人就这样倒在了床上。高潮的余韵依然让撒加有点疲于思考，他迷茫的看着一左一右侧卧在他身边的两个人，一对美丽的蓝眼睛和一对魅惑十足的红色眼眸，亚力士抚摸着撒加额前的几缕碎发，吻着他的眼睛，加隆则拽过刚才扔在一边的睡衣，盖在撒加身上，也盖住了两个人都在撒加身上游离的手。  
撒加闭上眼睛思索了下，又睁开眼睛：你们两个玩的什么把戏？他本来还想在说点什么，但是突然停了一下，因为加隆修长好看的手正熟练的按摩着撒加身体最隐秘的地方。  
贴过来吻了一下撒加的嘴唇，加隆蹭了蹭他的脸，刚才感觉好吗？还会更好的，还有更好的。  
平复下的欲望又被勾起，高潮过后十分敏感的身体本能的想抗拒，手刚刚抬起来就被亚力士捉住，送到唇边一根一根手指的吮吸着。  
十指连心，手指被柔软的舌头包裹住吮吸的感觉很奇妙，骨髓里滋生的痒，顺着血液流遍全身，亚力士红色的眼眸里满是陶醉的神情，他什么时候开始竟然满足于这么简单的接触？他不知道。他只知道面前的这个人让不可一世的自己懂得了什么是温柔。  
想要对他穷尽所有的温柔，对他细致入微的体贴，让他快乐，让他感觉到被爱，被需要，被视若珍宝。  
亚力士半靠着床头坐起来，把撒加拽到了自己身上，一条腿抬起分开了撒加的腿，加隆正在撒加身后亲吻着撒加的后背，腰线，美妙的腰窝，撒加的双臂撑在床头，在加隆一路向下的爱抚中低下头喘息着，亚力士扶着撒加的脸浅浅的勾勒着那诱人的唇线，海蓝色和红色的眼眸相对，亚力士在撒加的唇边悄悄的说：我想看着你被人进入，一直做到高潮时候的样子。  
撒加略微挺起腰，看着亚力士，长长的眼睫毛轻颤着，欲言又止。  
一只手伸到撒加的下身去抚摸那再度挺立起来的欲望，撒加倒抽了一口冷气，因为亚力士的手，也因为感觉到此刻在后腰腰窝流连的舌尖和蘸着润滑液缓缓按压着自己隐秘入口的手指，无论做过多少次，这种过程总是羞耻的。  
心里面微微的尴尬让他扭过脸不想在看着亚力士，亚力士却不屈不挠的追着他的嘴唇，舌尖探入他的嘴里让他无从躲闪，狂野却不失温柔的吻让他感觉到这个吻传递过来的深深的思念。  
舌尖与舌尖相互纠缠，恋恋不舍的分开，加隆紧贴着撒加的后背摩擦着他的脖颈，扳过撒加的头加入了这个缠绵的长吻，而亚力士的手则依然来回抚摸着撒加的身体。  
直到加隆感觉到撒加的呼吸变得粗重起来，才松开他的嘴唇：我爱你，哥哥。他说。  
我也爱你……撒加的声线气息不稳，肌肤相亲的亲密感，身体敏感的部位被一一开发，比刚才还要强烈的情欲冲动涌了上来。  
意识迷离中，身体私密的部位被坚硬火热的物体缓缓撑开，空荡荡的感觉呼喊着被充实被填满，快感强烈却被控制在一个缓慢的速度，回旋着增长，撒加微启嘴唇任凭含糊的呻吟流泻而出，身后推进的力量让他微微扬起了头，亚力士却捧住了他的脸颊着迷的看着他。  
那一刻，他看到了亚力士脸上的表情，满怀着爱意，欲望，思念和不舍的表情。

那是真爱一个人的时候才会有的表情，。  
他依然记得当年亚力士和他两个人共用一个身体时，亚力士每次出现都是在抱怨自己太过苛刻活的太辛苦……然后发着牢骚去收拾一切麻烦，也许那时候……撒加闭上了眼睛。  
加隆缓缓的进入，停了一下，深呼吸努力克制自己想要狂野的贯穿身下人的冲动，理智和冷静在崩溃的边缘，火热的身体内部和快感引发的细微震颤更是将所有乱七八糟的念头一扫而空，缓缓的抽离自己的身体，感受到内壁紧紧的包裹和吸力，融化一般的触觉从身体结合处开始扩散开来。  
两个人都情不自禁的啊了一声 ，加隆抿了抿嘴唇，俯下身去舔着撒加后背的皮肤，身下的颤抖变的厉害了，再度推进，这一次他加快了动作，用力的进到深处，迷迷糊糊中，只能听见撒加哭泣一样的呻吟声。  
想要拼命追求更多快感的念头，缓慢的抽送了几次后就克制不住的开始激烈的运动，眼睛里只能看到散落在后背的蓝色长发和从肩膀到腰部那流畅的曲线，触手可及的是发热的皮肤，听见的是肉体撞击时的声音和润滑剂被推开时的水声，身体结合在一起的部位粘稠的贴合在一起摩擦。  
快感让人兴奋的全身发冷，撒加闭上眼睛感受着从身后和身体内部同时涌起的情潮，不知道为什么，今天晚上的快感格外的强烈。  
腰……在低一点……加隆喘着粗气的声音。  
顺从的压低自己的腰， 进入角度的改变让内壁对外来物包裹的更紧了，最敏感的一点被无情的碾压过去，酥麻酸胀的快感爆炸开来，明明知道这是自己想要的却总觉得难以承受，撒加扭动了一下，腰被紧紧的扣住，两个人的身体如同楔子一样契合在一起，他的躲避也只是刺激的加隆想要把他牢牢钉住在床上一样贯穿他。  
总觉得自己已经在承受的边缘，心里想要躲开这近乎毁灭性的刺激快感，身体却颤抖着迎合侵入，分泌出体液润滑让每一次进入更加顺畅，在猛烈的完全不懂得什么叫温柔的冲击下寻找更刺激的快感，手臂无力支撑身体，腰软了下去，被加隆用力的拽起来，进到更深，身体和心都被打开了，毫无保留的奉献自己时那种被征服的快乐让人有莫名的安全感。  
不知道是泪水还是汗水顺着眼角流下，美丽的长发被剧烈的动作带的四散，粘连在满布汗水的后背上，加隆稍稍减慢抽送的速度，将撒加的长发拨弄到他的身前。  
亚力士趁着这个机会吻去撒加眼角的泪水，抚弄着因为兴奋已经变的坚硬的乳头，撒加的意识稍微清醒了一下下：亚力士……他的声音因为不节制的呻吟已经变的沙哑，被身后的加隆撞的直晃的撒加扭开头不想去看亚力士的眼睛。  
我在这里……亚力士抚摸着他的脸吻着他。  
我在这里。  
在这里。  
亚力士喃喃自语。  
半开的卧室门，他站在被风吹起的窗帘后用结界隐藏了自己，看着卧室里的两个人尽情的享受爱人之间的快乐。  
黏稠暧昧的体液摩擦声随着又一次更激烈的进入响了起来，私处已经是 一片泥泞，或许是因为还有第三个人在的缘故……被人看着自己身体被占有的羞耻让他绷紧了全身的肌肉去迎合加隆的动作，身体在被粗壮的东西开发时前端欲望又被人握在手中揉搓，相似又不同的快感让他几乎要难以应对。  
最敏感的地方被狠狠戳弄的快乐真是让人满足到要哭出来，加隆太了解这个身体了，角度和力度都掌握的完美，就连腰部被扣紧带来的疼痛感都变成了另一种满足，爆裂一样的生理快感和情绪积累到了顶峰，撒加的身体内部剧烈的抽搐起来，失控了的呻吟声响起，一瞬间的意识空白，骤然变紧的紧吸让加隆达到顶峰，握紧了撒加身体的手也下意识的松开，手上满是黏稠的体液。  
身体里的硬物在涨到极限后慢慢变软，满足感和疲惫感席卷而来，再也无力支撑自己的手臂和身体，撒加颤抖了几下倒在床上，加隆没有离开他的身体，只是抱着他一起躺下。  
剧烈的喘息慢慢平缓，沉浸在高潮之后的余韵中，加隆的嘴唇贴着撒加的后颈，依然在起伏的小腹时不时的微微抽搐，呼出来的热气简直烫人，两个人仿佛回到了出生之前的状态，身体相连，紧紧依偎，不需要说话就能感知对方。  
撒加闭上眼睛，半睡半醒之间似乎是小憩了一会，他轻拍加隆搂着自己腰的手，加隆动了一下，慢慢撤出自己的身体，撒加转过身把加隆搂过来，吻了一下他的额头：累了么？  
其实并没有……加隆闭着眼睛，额头在撒加胸口蹭了一蹭，小声的回答。  
连续几天的忙碌和激烈的性爱让睡意降临，虽然加隆依然小声的坚持着一会还要在来一次，但声音还是越来越小，最后他抱着撒加的手臂像个小孩一样睡着了。  
轻轻捏了一下加隆的脸，撒加走进浴室冲洗了一下，用热毛巾给熟睡中加隆擦了下身体，然后他穿上睡衣走进了客厅。  
他站在客厅中间，像是在说给某个特定的人听一样：出来吧，别以为我不知道你在这里。  
空气中有了奇妙的波动，抱着胳膊靠着窗台站着的亚力士笑着解除了自己的结界。  
你怎么知道我在。  
我只是知道你在，我还真不知道你有偷窥的爱好。  
撒加瞥了亚力士一眼，想喝点什么？  
亚力士看着撒加被睡衣系带勾勒出的美妙腰线，想到刚才看到的一幕幕，他心中一动。  
知道我在还能这么享受的做完全程，亚力士单手撑住下巴，还是说你觉得这样更刺激？  
背对着亚力士，撒加嘴角微弯，他转过身，递过去一杯酒，两个人的指尖短暂的碰触了一下。  
你这么了解我还需要我来回答么？撒加饮下一口酒。  
没有开灯，如水的月光把整个房间洗的雪白。  
看着撒加慢条斯理的喝酒，亚力士终于是有些忍不住：那13年里你要是能这么放得开，也不用拖累的我和你一起那么辛苦。  
撒加抬手做了个恕不远送的手势，亚力士乖乖闭嘴。  
不要以为所有的事情你都可以做的滴水不漏，撒加在沙发上坐下：上次的事情，加隆忘记了，可是我记得。  
怎么会……亚力士睁大了眼睛，一点点慌乱，但更多的是惊讶和欣喜。  
你总以为自己是天底下最聪明的人，亚力士，从前你就是这样，过了这么久，你还是这样。  
看着依然目瞪口呆中的亚力士，撒加的唇边浮起了一丝笑意。  
不过坦白的说，上次我很享受。  
那个火热凌乱的夏夜，空气中都是满满的荷尔蒙的味道，纠缠在一起的身体，如胶似漆的亲吻，恋恋不舍的抚摸，忘情的呻吟，高潮时候心神为之震撼的快乐。  
本来以为都不过是一场荒唐的春梦。  
黎明来临，好梦将醒的那一刻，莫名的感觉到那个人的存在，他最后落在嘴唇上的吻，和静静消逝在空气中的身影……于是就醒过来了，不是梦，没有任何梦境会这样真实，留在身体上的痕迹几天之后就会淡去，那份欢愉却烙印在了灵魂深处。  
从死亡之地苏醒过来，纠缠了20多年的两个灵魂终于分开，生活在继续，忠诚的属下，亲密的朋友，即是亲人又是爱人的伴侣，一切看起来都完美到无可挑剔。  
有时候会觉得被人默默的注视着，有一双眼睛在看着自己，那铺天盖地的思念弥漫在空气中只有心灵相通的人才能感觉的到。  
那曾经共享身体时度过的日日夜夜，镜子里才能见到的黑发红眸的他，突然有一天变成了有血有肉站在自己面前的人，多了一个看似荒谬却理所应当的借口，于是一切就这样发生了。  
明明知道这是不应该的，心却会在一个人独处的时候抽搐一下，因为那被埋藏在心底深处极尽荒唐却又刻骨铭心的一个夜晚。  
向来桀骜的亚力士会抛弃肉体的存在留在了极乐净土，一个美丽却永远看不到尽头的时间囚牢，他又怎么不明白为什么，两个拥有强大力量的相似灵魂同时留在人间，大概会让众神担忧吧……撒加垂下眼睛，醇美的酒香令人陶醉，入口却带着几分苦涩。  
目不转睛的看着撒加，亚力士好想在品尝一次他的嘴唇的味道，但什么停住了他的脚步。  
内心中一个声音告诉他，就在这里，就在这里看着他就好。  
怎么突然想起来圣域？极乐净土让你很烦躁么？撒加问。  
亚力士捏着杯子，两个人单独相处的每一分每一秒都很珍贵，他不介意说些无聊的话题，只要让他好好看看眼前的这个人。  
一直都很无趣，还有个啰嗦的睡神每天过来找我聊天。  
喔？撒加一脸好奇的神色：我并没有和睡神有过什么交往但是据说性格很古怪，你居然能让一个神祗每天放下身段找你聊天，可以啊。  
真丝睡衣柔润的面料下是撒加修长匀称的身体，曾经吻过爱抚过的每一寸皮肤。  
亚力士没说话，撒加继续说：如果真的觉得很闷就离开那里吧，过去的这么多事情，忘记了也未尝不是一件好事。  
湿润的蓝色眼眸正专注的看着自己，他是在关心我么？  
锁骨从睡衣领口露出来，如果用舌头舔过去，那个身体会因为酥痒而扭动。  
你在听我说话么？不要发呆，亚力士。  
撒加叹气，他已经猜到亚力士现在满脑子都徘徊着什么念头。  
我……亚力士迟疑着开口，我就是来看看，一会就走。  
心中涌动着的情感让亚力士觉得胸口闷闷的发疼，他却只能站在离撒加一步远的地方。  
从极乐净土来到圣域，只是为了来看看自己，这个亚力士还真是没有变。  
美丽的蓝眼睛在月光下闪烁：谢谢你来看我。  
亚力士自我解嘲的笑了一下：你我之间还说这种话还真是奇怪。  
是啊，撒加起身走到亚力士面前，明明什么都不用说也可以的，我怎么还废话这么多呢。  
很想拥抱他，紧紧的拥抱。  
那我就不说废话了，亚力士上前一步，有点口干舌燥：可以拥抱一下么？  
撒加脸上分明写着你什么时候也学会征询别人意见了的表情。  
不过他还是张开手臂，亚力士走过去小心翼翼的抱住撒加的身体，手臂和手掌传来的压力告诉他现在怀中的这个人不在是月光下的幻影，而是真实的，有血有肉有体温的撒加。  
心里突然觉得很委屈，又很恼火，觉得自己把自己放在了从没有过的委曲求全的位置，亚力士恨恨的加重了手臂拥抱的力度。  
他想着从前的岁月里，虽然不能这样直接拥抱撒加，可是这个身体总还是自己的。  
早知道如此……他小声的嘀咕着。  
被抱的太紧了，胸腔带来的压力让撒加呼吸有点困难：你又在后悔什么？  
亚力士两手扶着撒加的肩膀，红色的眼眸仿佛看到撒加的心底去：后悔我从一开始就选择了放弃。  
啧，撒加失笑，千万别以为我就愿意一辈子和你绑定在一起。  
你明白我在说什么……  
我懂。撒加拍了拍亚力士放在他肩膀上的手。  
或者是过去的10多年两个人已经说了太多的话，此时彼此心里都有千言万语，却是一句也说不出来。  
那个混小子要是对你有一点不好，我会让他后悔一辈子。  
撒加挑起眉毛。  
月光下亚力士红色的眼眸有一种前所未有的温柔：有的时候我也以为那一夜是一场梦。  
不是梦，撒加轻轻的说。  
是的，即使在极乐净土里的众神也不会有那样绚丽旖旎的梦。  
月光随着飘飞的窗帘变的朦胧，影子渐渐淡去，房间里只剩下两杯没有喝完的酒。  
床头水晶花瓶里的百合花在深夜悄悄的飘落一瓣洁白的花瓣，撒加回到卧室里，看着依然抱着被子睡得香甜的加隆，一个吻落在了梦中之人的额头。  
晚安，好梦，我的爱人。

亚力士坐在极乐净土那片花海的边缘，那是离人间界最近的地方。  
带着远处精灵歌声的微风吹起了他黑色的长发，无数花瓣纷纷扬扬飞过他的眼前，他凝视着圣域所属的那片时间和空间，红色的眼眸目不转睛。  
他知道睡神又悄悄出现在他的身后，但是他装作不知道的样子。  
从圣域回来你就害了相思病，睡神大大咧咧的在他身边坐下，以你原来的风格难道不是过去强取豪夺也要把他弄到手么？  
亚力士从鼻子里哼了一声：你懂什么  
睡神眉头微微一皱：注意你的口气，而且，人类的事情对于我们来说简直微小的不值得一提，我们不需要去懂太多。  
不过呢，睡神带着捉弄的恶意笑了出来：我倒是很懂你对他的心意啊。  
精灵的歌声远去了，极乐净土里突然只剩下泉水的叮咚声和风吹过花海隐隐约约的波浪声。  
那天，睡神站在他的身边说：你爱上他了……或者我该说，你一直都爱着他？  
亚力士没有说话，他的唇边浮起一个小小的微笑。  
是啊，我爱他。


End file.
